1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an autonomic nervous activity monitor, a blood processing apparatus, a blood collecting apparatus and an autonomic nervous activity monitoring method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vasovagal reactions (VVR), delayed dizziness or faintness often occur(s) to a donor or patient during or after blood collection as adverse reaction (abnormal reaction).
The VVR may cause the donor or patient bad feeling, dizziness, faintness or shock disease during blood collection, and the donor or patient occasionally falls into serious conditions. Because such phenomena harm the donor or patient mentally due to implantation of a fear to blood collection, it is likely to have a trouble thereafter in blood collection, medical treatment or the like. Further, such a case is reported that a donor or patient was taken to the hospital since he/she fell to strike his/her head due to dizziness or faintness after he/she left a blood collection room.
In order to solve these problems, it seems effective if there is an apparatus with which a donor or patient can carry during a period of before blood collection to after blood collection and which can measure blood pressure to inform an operator an abnormal situation of the donor or patient immediately. However, such an apparatus does not exist, and it is all to measure blood pressure or pulse before and after blood collection at a consultation room or a bed in the present situation, as disclosed, for example, in JPA 2000-287945. In a case that blood pressure is measured before blood collection, a circulatory situation at that time can be grasped to some degree. But, it is difficult to predict and prevent adverse reaction which occurs to a donor or patient after his/her leaving a blood collection room.